


Everybody's Super Sonic Trick-or-Treating

by ThisCatastrophe



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, Gift Exchange, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holding Hands, M/M, Multi, Pre-OT3, Teens being teens, Trick or Treating, punny animal names for real human authors, why is sticks in idw-verse? who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisCatastrophe/pseuds/ThisCatastrophe
Summary: Sonic, Silver, and Shadow go trick-or-treating together at Sonic's insistence. What's his angle? (Gay Mobius 2019 Halloween gift exchange!)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Everybody's Super Sonic Trick-or-Treating

**Author's Note:**

> For Nix! Contains a little teen oddity, but shouldn't have any content to warn for.

“Trick or treat!”  
  
Silver blinked. It was dark outside, the sun long having fallen behind the shattered buildings and the crater that surrounded his abandoned-village-home. Still, a dogged street light shone down on his front door, and it was blinding in the near-pitch-black surrounding. All he could make out was a familiar voice and the electric feeling of a presence, a living body.

He rubbed his eyes and stepped back into his house, gritting his teeth. The presence outside laughed at him--it was friendly, by the sounds of it--and when his eyes finally adjusted he looked up through the streetlight’s shaft of bright.

Before him was none other than his good friend Sonic. Sonic, who was standing in the center of his lavender patch, wearing god-knows-what, and holding a little plastic bag.

It was no wonder Silver had a problem seeing at first--Sonic was glowing. His outfit, garish and bright, reflected every bit of the sparse light that fell on him; the glowing gold rings on his wrists weren’t helping, either. He was a nimbus.

“Sorry about your eyes, buddy. I figured I’d dress as something that goes slow for once,” Sonic said with a smile. “‘Tis the season.”

“So you’re a… military police officer?” Silver looked him up and down, taking in the day-glo stripes down his sides, the stark white 

Sonic slumped. “A race car driver.” Under his breath, he muttered “I swear, your backstory gets sadder every time we talk.”

“Move it, faker,” came a low grumble from behind the blue hedgehog. Sonic stepped aside, shoulders curved in, and frowned back at another figure behind him. 

“This isn’t how you trick or treat, my dude,” Sonic snapped back at the second figure. “You gotta get right up to the door if you want any--”

“--I don’t want any candy.” The figure materialized in the streetlamp, and Shadow stepped into the light. No wonder he was invisible previously, Silver thought, with that dark suit and the plush crow perched on his shoulder, though the plastic (and anatomically correct, shockingly) heart he held before him was quite reflective.

Shadow drew himself up into a tall, regal stance. “I am the father of horror. The creator of a generation’s darkest dreams, the speaker of every deep fear, the man who--”

“--Eel Gaiman.”

Sonic laughed, a full belly-laugh, bent backwards and holding his chest. Shadow, meanwhile, bristled. 

“I’m Edgar Allen Crow.”

Silver shrugged, apologetic. “Those classic authors all sort of look alike to me.”

“Told you, Shadow. You should've just gotten your angsty jollies in a vampire costume like a normal hedgehog.” Sonic snickered, straightening out his uniform and leaning over the jostle Shadow’s elbow. “Silver’s too futuristic to tell Eddy Crow from Billy Snakespeare, and the rest of the knuckleheads we’re visiting aren’t any better.”

With a grumble, Shadow tucked the plastic heart into his suit jacket, scowling deeply at Sonic. “I expected we’d be taking part in a celebration of horror. Exploring the best films of the century, reliving the old tales and--”

“--later.” Sonic stormed his way into Silver’s tiny home, pushing the hedgehog back by the shoulders. “First, we get all the candy we can find. And Silver needs a costume for that to happen.”

\--

“Trick or treat!”

“Oh my,” cried Vanilla from the warm-lit door of her cottage. “Aren’t you boys a little old to trick or treat?” She looked around the hedgehogs, smiling despite herself at Sonic’s confident grin and outstretched candy bag, and at Silver’s smock and gardener’s gloves. “Mister Shadow, what exactly are you--”

“--he’s a government agent,” Sonic said, cutting off Shadow as his mouth opened. “Do you have any pop rocks?”

Peeking out from around Vanilla’s legs, Cream smiled up at the trio. “I have some!” she offered, holding out a deep dish of colorful candy packages and crinkly cellophane.   
  
Silver, half-hidden between the other two, leaned down to see the young rabbit. “What are you doing at home?” he asked. “Aren’t kids supposed to be out trick or treating? Do you want to come with us?”

Cream giggled brightly and began to shovel great fistfulls of candy into Sonic’s outstretched bag. “I like being home! I get to give out candy and see all the pretty costumes!” Silver almost asked her about her own candy, but saw a great lump of treats detour their way into Cream’s dress pocket and thought better about the question. 

“Atta kid,” said Sonic. He reached down and patted Cream’s head, ruffling her short fur. “Someone’s gotta hold down the fort, huh?”

“A very mature way to celebrate,” Shadow added, arms folded across his chest. “She must get to watch every movie marathon tonight.”

Vanilla smiled tensely, folding her hands against her apron. “I think she’s a little too young for monster movies, Mister Shadow.”

“Yeah, Shadow,” Sonic chided. He jabbed at Silver’s arm as he stood back up; he staggered in turn, nearly losing his gardener’s hat.

“Y-yeah,” Silver finally added.

A tense look crossed between Shadow and Sonic--one scowling, the other smirking brightly. Silver was moments from stepping between them when Cream scurried into their center, waving her free hand at them and spilling candy from her dish all over the doorstep.

“You all need to leave now!” she cried. “We’ve got more pretty costumes coming up!” The three hedgehogs looked back over their shoulders; behind them, a troupe of fully-attended princesses were slowly making their way up the front path, their skirts hiked up over puddles and gardening tools.

With a little smile, Sonic leaned down to nab another packet of pop rocks from Cream’s half-tipped-out dish. “Alright, alright. We’ll see you later, kiddo.” Shadow, meanwhile, watched the family of rabbits quietly before nodding and thanking Vanilla for the candy. 

Silver, trailing behind, watched his two friends advance down the path towards the princesses. Their dynamic was so striking, so balanced and yet so tense, he thought.

He wondered if that dynamic could include him.

\--

“Trick or--”

“--trick? Get outta my cave! You’re gonna bring in the spirits!” The badger, bristling and waving her hands at them, backed them out of the rocky overhang and into the open clearing beyond. “And by spirits, I mean the government surveillance nanobots that they release into the air to ride on little kids’ costumes from house to house.”

“Geez,” Sonic muttered. “Come on, you’ve got a light on. Just give us candy and we’ll leave.”

The badger planted herself in front of the overhang, fists on her hips. “That’s what they want me to do, ya know,” she growled. “They want me to give you candy so you can take the nanobots on my candy to the next house. And when I hand it over, you’ll infect me with them, too!”

Shadow, adjusting the plush crow on his shoulder, frowned down at her. “Sounds like a conspiracy theory to me. True nanorobotics haven’t even advanced to the point of--”

“--she’s right, actually,” Silver cut in. Sonic and Shadow fixed him with wide-eyed gazes; he wrung his hands into his smock. “The news articles uncovering that won’t come out for several years, though.”

A thick silence hung above the cave.

“B-but!” Silver raised his hands, suddenly defensive at the deeply concerned looks aimed at him. “It wasn’t audio or video! Just biometric tampering! A-and I think it was only in the northwest…”

Sonic hummed gently, looking Silver’s anxious stance up and down before wheeling back on the badger. “So, if you’re okay with the sharing of your biometric data, miss…?”

“Sticks,” the badger prompted.

“Sticks.” Sonic clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “You mind parting with any of your sweets? Wouldn’t want to…” He screwed up his face. “Mess with the… traditional… spirits? Of Halloween?”

Sticks watched him closely for a moment, longer than one would usually watch a liar in action. She then shrugged loosely.

“Eh. I’ve already scrubbed my biometric data clean. Why not.” She retreated into her cave, closing the makeshift door behind her.

Sonic wheeled back on the other two, grinning wolfishly at Shadow first. “See? See the master at work?”

“Forgive me if I don’t applaud,” Shadow grumbled.

With a short scowl at Shadow, Sonic turned to Silver. “Silver, buddy,” he pleaded, “if you want candy you can’t sell us out to the paranoid ones, okay?”

“But I--”

“Silver,” Sonic cooed. In a split second he was in Silver’s personal space, patting his shoulder reassuringly. “Come on. … Really, it’s probably better to not upset someone like her. It’s not festive to be stressed.” The sly look on his face had melted into something more charitable, more friendly. Silver smiled, and Sonic’s expression bloomed into one as well.

“Right,” Silver breathed. “Yeah, it’s better! I get it.”

Shadow only sighed.

In a flash, Sticks was back at her door, holding out her closed fists. “Here,” she said. “This is the best I could find.” 

The three hedgehogs--even Shadow, stunned by Sticks’ conviction--held out their hands.

Deposited into their palms was a stack of dried beetles.

The silence was so deafening that Silver could hear it echoing in his ears. He glanced to his left, to Shadow--his eyes were squinted, as if deep in thought. He glanced right, to Sonic--his face was drawn, eyes wide. He was the only one who wasn’t frozen in place.

“W-well,” Silver said. “We’ll enjoy them! S-somehow…”

He funneled the beetle husks into the front pocket of his smock and guided his shell-shocked friends away.

\--

“Trick or treat!”

From around Amy’s door, Blaze peered out at the three hedgehogs. One, Sonic, was holding out his already-full candy bag; another, Shadow, was standing with his arms crossed as if acting as a bodyguard. The third, Silver, was busy brushing some kind of refuse out of the pocket of his gardening smock. They were an odd trio to be sure.

“Happy Halloween,” she replied. Amy’s candy bowl was almost empty by now, though she held it out anyway. Sonic picked through the offerings, digging for the last few bits of sour candy; Shadow and Silver gratefully accepted the last few popcorn balls. “You three are out awfully late.”

“Well,” Shadow began.

“We had to run up to Angel Island to see Knuckles,” Sonic chimed in. “He didn’t have any candy, but he was making some kind of cheesy bread…” He wiggled his hand side to side, brow furrowed. “... thing. So we had to stay and eat that. All of it.”

“It was pretty good,” Silver commented. “I don’t think we should have had so much of it, though.”

“If he’s not fast enough to stop us, then he doesn’t deserve the bread,” Shadow observed.

“You three are menaces to society,” said Blaze. “Or at least to Knuckles.” She paused for a minute, then folded her arms, assessing them seriously. “Also, you’re kind of a strange set to see together on Halloween. Why are you three together?”

Silver began unwrapping his popcorn ball, levitating it out of its cellophane bag and into the air so his gardening gloves wouldn’t get sticky. “Sonic invited me,” he said. “And you too, right Shadow?”

Shadow turned up his nose. “He didn’t invite me. He insisted I come with him.”

“That… sounds an awful lot like an invitation, Shadow,” Silver muttered.

“But why these two?” Blaze nodded at Silver and Shadow, then turned her head to Sonic. “Why wouldn’t you go Trick or Treating with Tails and Knuckles? Or with Amy?”  
  
Sonic plopped down on the porch steps, digging through his candy bag. “Amy is here with you,” he started. “Knuckles doesn’t really get the Trick or Treating thing at all.” He pulled the wrapping off a lollipop and crunched down on it, snickering slightly at Silver’s cringe from above him.

“So that’s two partners down,” Blaze mused. “What about Tails?”

Sonic remained quiet, crunching on his lollipop.

From the doorway, Blaze blinked down at him. “Don’t tell me you had ulterior motives. I can only think of a couple reasons why you’d go out and leave your kid brother at home. One is a suicide mission, the other is a--”

In a split second, Sonic was back on his feet. A strange little dusting of red had colored his cheeks; he grabbed Silver and Shadow’s wrists, nearly making Silver drop his popcorn ball, and revved up to run. “Sorry Blaze!” he shouted, a little too loud for the residential street. “We gotta catch a movie in Spiral Hill Village! Got a big outdoor screen and everything!”

“What--”

In a flash, Blaze, the house, and the village disappeared into a puff of ever-shrinking dust. It was all Silver could do to keep up with no momentum behind his legs.

Once he got his bearings, though, the run was quite refreshing. And that hand never left his wrist.

\--

“See, I told you they had a big outdoor screen.”

Shadow reached into the candy bag, pushing sweets and processed sugar aside in search of the other popcorn ball. “Yeah, yeah,” he muttered. “The movie started 20 minutes ago. We believe you.”

On Sonic’s other side, sitting with his knees tucked up in the grassy hill above the city park, Silver pulled at his gardener’s gloves, lost in thought. What had Blaze been saying? He wasn’t entirely certain. 

It was nice, whatever it was, and whatever Sonic’s motives were. The blue fur to his left was pleasantly warm, and Sonic didn’t seem to notice when he pressed just a little bit closer. 

“Sonic,” Shadow mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn ball. “This was just a plot to go on a date, wasn’t it?”

“I’ll take that secret to my grave, faker,” Sonic shot back.

Silver looked across Sonic’s chest at Shadow; Shadow, in turn, frowned at both him and Sonic, a faint sheen of red clear on his muzzle. “That’s no way to be,” he retorted. 

A gentle smile crossed Silver’s face; it grew quickly to a broad one. He stood and slipped behind Sonic’s back, then dropped between the two, catching a hand from each up in his, folding all four paws into his lap.

“Let’s just enjoy the movie, you two,” Silver said with a chuckle. “It is our first date, after all.”


End file.
